


Wilson

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Prower lost, Rubber Ducks, Short Story, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Rowena, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilson

 

Crowley faced off with his mother, Rowena.

"I don't care what you say, I am in charge around here! And that's the way it is going to stay."

Rowena looked down at her feet, trying to look upset by Crowley's dismissal of her, yet again. But she knew this would happen, he was so predictable.

"Well if that's the way you feel Fergus. I was really hoping we could let bygones be bygones."

"Crowley!"

Rowena was fiddling behind her back, looking up at Crowley, she stated with quiet hatred, "You know your problem Fergus, you and every man in history, you dont know how to share power. Yet you, my son, don't want to be alone. Well let's see how you fair with no power at all!" Yelling the last part she tossed a small pouch at the center of Crowley's chest.

Crowley looked down and then at his mother. "Really Rowena? You come in my house, try to bargain power with me, and then try to take mine away! Looks like a dud to me. Leave! And if you ever return I will snap your neck like Lucifer did."

Crowley snapped his fingers and two demon grabbed the small woman around her upper arms and escorted her out of Hell.

When Rowena was topside again, she smiled a truly sinister smile. "Just wait and see Fergus."

Crowley kicked at the hexbag his mother had been so kind to lob at him. What was the deal with that woman, she claimed to hate him, yet kept popping up in his life.

Crowley dissolved into a fine mist of red smoke, he had people to exploit.

Crowley reappeared in the basement of a decrepit building in some small town, he couldn't even remember the name of it. A meeting had been set up with a homeless man who said a hand of God had come into his possession. Sure, Amara was no longer a threat, but a hand of God in the pocket would surely be useful down the line.

"Hello?" Crowley called out. This was a ghastly place. There didn't seem to be anyone here. He walked around the small confined area, there was a sleep roll on the floor, trash strewn in random corners, no windows, and the place had a wet mildew like smell to it.

"I guess I will be off then." Crowley tried to dissipate into mist, nothing happened. He tried snapping his fingers to appear outside. Again nothing happened. "Bollocks."

Several hours had passed and and Crowley's powers still had not come online. He had even tried calling a demon to him through a blood line, nothing happened. His cell phone had no bloody reception down here.

He walked the area kicking at piles of trash, taking his anger out on the piles of old newspaper and discarded food containers.

He sunk down to the ground, his back against the wall. What was he suppose to do? The only entrance down here was sealed from the other side. He guess he would just bide his time until some idiot demon realized he was gone and come looking for him.

Crowley meditated, he did yoga. He talked to himself and wrote poems on the floor with a pencil he had found. The days seemed to run into one another, with no windows to see the sky he could only guess at how much time had actually passed by.

He laughed abruptly. "What? What did you say love?" he laughed again.

"Brilliant! You're quite right. I should bring you back with me and make you my right-hand man."

In Crowley's hand was a small yellow rubber ducky. He had found the duck stuck all the way in one of the far corners, under heaps of trash.

Crowley tapped the small duck on the head. "I think you are right. When I get out of here I need to hunt my witch of a mother down and be done with her once and for all." Crowley shook his finger adamantly at the toy duck. "No, no, no, no. Dean is off limits. We're still besties." Crowley was smiling like he was having the most wonderful time.

"Repeat that? I said no!" He threw the duck across the room. Standing up he stalked over to where the duck had landed, pointing a finger down at it, "You will not touch a hair on his head."

Crowley got his anger under control, dropping to his knees he scooped up the duck. "I'm so sorry. No, you're right. You are my bestie now. Moose and Squirrel has to go."

Walking back over to where he had been sitting previously, he sat the rubber duck down gently. "Time to meditate."

Several more days had passed, Crowley had begun to try and dig around the door hinges with a spoon he had found. "Hey ducky! I think I finally see light! We'll be saved soon! I can take you back home with me and introduce you to all my demons. We can start our plan to wipe out mother and the Winchesters. Yes, yes. And the angel. No, I didn't forget about him."

Crowley dug for another two days off and on. He was certain he could see light now. He was talking excitedly to the rub duck when the door blew inward. Three demons stood there trying to see through the dust and debris.

"Highness." They said in unison. The taller of the demons rushed in to assist Crowley, stepping on Crowley's duck in the process. Crowley was enraged, "Imbecile!" On instinct he snapped his fingers to implode the demon, nothing happened. Crowley sighed.

One of the other demons came forward hesitantly, "Highness, we've been searching for hours."

"Hours? Hours?! I've been gone for months!"

The third demon finally stepped forward, "N-no Highness, it has only been have a day since you were to return from your meeting. See?" She passed him her cell phone.

He looked at the date and time, shrugging, "Hmm, so it has." He stooped down picking up his ducky, no one said anything as he slipped him in his pocket.

Back in Hell Crowley went directly to where he kicked the hexbag, picking it up he threw it in the fireplace. As soon as the bag was completely consumed by the fire he felt his power come back.

Snapping his fingers he imploded the demon that had dared step on ducky.

Crowley stretched, loving the feeling of his power running through him. "Now, where is that demon that set up the meeting?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for the writing prompt "rubber duck" but submitted a different story instead.


End file.
